Enzo-Magnus Relationship
The relationship between Lorenzo Kaplan and the warlock Magnus Bane. 'History' Meeting While following up on a lead, Enzo and his brothers attended a party thrown by a warlock named Magnus Bane, who openly flirted with Joel. Joel then accompanied Chris, Brandon and Dorian to retrieve the pages from the spellbook. In a fight against a Venom Demon, Joel was hit by the demon's venomous tail, and was injected with its poison that quickly began to spread through his body. With his brothers unable to treat him, Chris contacted Magnus Bane before he went to find any type of healing herbs in the abandoned apothecary, to ease Joel's pain. Magnus was in turn able to heal him and stayed with him until just before he recovered. Upon hearing about what Magnus did for him afterwards, Joel went to see Magnus at his apartment to thank him. On the day of Chris and Kari's wedding, Joel, despite knowing he had feelings for Magnus, continued to ignore his older brother's advice in fear of being rejected. However, briefly interrupting the wedding, Joel finally acknowledged the feelings between him and Magnus, kissing Magnus in front of his family and friends. Shortly after, the two start a romantic relationship. Dating Losing Magnus In 2040, Joel and his brothers are in the Underworld, discussing how to vanquish The Source of all Evil, who has recently come back to kill the Halliwell sisters, as well as the brothers. They explain to Magnus how he was defeated by the Charmed Ones the last time; however, clearly it wasn't enough to kill him once and for all. They suddenly hear violent thumps on the walls around them and find out that The Source is trying to break through base's protective shield that wards off evil by firing multiple fireballs, however, it fails. Chris and Joel both start to write an altered version of the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell, while the others attempt to reinforce the protective shields with even more magic to keep the Source at bay for a while longer. The Source's attacks are now breaking through the protective shields causing the caves to rumble and fires ignite. The Source breaks into the base and Chris puts up his forcefield to protect everyone from any flying debris. Brandon uses his molecular acceleration to melt the roof of the cave that drops a boulder on the Source, temporarily distracting him from them all spreading out. A long drawn-out battle ensues between the two parties, and both sides take heavy damage. Knowing that the brothers would not be able to vanquish the Source without his help, Magnus managed to temporarily incapacitate the ruler of the Underworld, long enough for Dorian to start placing crystals around the pair. Joel, also still in the crystal circle, quickly figured out what Magnus was planning, and realised that the vanquish would take Magnus as well. The two share a last kiss, and Joel places the last crystal in the circle, activating the cage. As he collapses into Chris and Brandon's arms, Chris starts the vanquishing spell they wrote. Joel continues through Magnus still saying he loves him and always will. Joel helps finish the spell, crying through most of it, and Magnus and the Source are vanquished. Joel breaks down in the middle of the battlefield. The next day, Joel is lying in his room at the manor, crying over Magnus. His brothers come up to comfort him. Return of Magnus Bane In 2045, Joel starts to hear Magnus' voice in the wind, begging for his help. Joel, still unnerved from Magnus contacting him, tells his brothers; he's tried to get in touch with him several times. One afternoon, Magnus appears and explains to a shocked Joel about his return, and that he has returned to get him back. He tells Joel that he's not giving up on them. Joel explains to Magnus about him trying to move on and his relationship with Adam, and later leaves to tell his brothers about Magnus' return, with all of his conflicting emotions causing a panic attack. Magnus has a conversation with Chris regarding his relationship with Joel, and asks him for advice on getting him back. However, Chris does not feel comfortable about the whole situation, and tells him that the most important thing for him is that Joel is happy, which he currently is with Adam. He reluctantly tells Magnus that, if anything, he has made Joel confused and only cling to Adam more, effectively pushing Magnus further away. Chris ends the conversation by telling Magnus that he shouldn't try too hard, and that Joel will make his decision in time. Marriage & Children In 2045, after dating for a few months, Joel took Magnus to Pandemonium, where the two first met seven years prior, and proposed to him. He accepted, and they were later married through a Handfasting ceremony presided over and performed by an Angel of Destiny, at the club. The wedding ceremony was attended by Joel's entire family and closest friends, with Chris, Matthew and Jace as his groomsmen, and Magnus' closest friends from the magical community. Shortly after getting married, Joel and Magnus' twins, Shane and Athena, were born on February 14, 2046. Later Years While their entire family lived parttime at the Xavier Institute in New York City, they also lived in Magnus' now refurbished apartment back in Brooklyn. In time, Enzo became a teacher at the Xavier Institute, teaching chemistry, Spanish and mythology. 'Progeny' 'Children' Shane_Kaplan.jpg|Shane Kaplan|link=Shane Kaplan AthenaSummersBane2.jpg|Athena Summers-Bane|link=Athena Summers-Bane 'Grandchildren' TonyKaplan.jpg|Tony Kaplan|link=Tony Kaplan GaelSummersBane.jpg|Gael Summers-Bane|link=Gael Summers-Bane 'Trivia' *Both have fathers who are demons. *There is a 334 year age difference. *They were both made godfathers to Enzo's nephew, Jackson. *After Magnus' death, Enzo started to wear his snake earring, and has kept it on ever since. *They are both highly known for their prodigious talent for magic, and are both admired and feared for it. *Magnus was Enzo's first relationship. *Although Enzo is commonly called by his nickname, Magnus always tends to use his full name "Lorenzo". *They both admitted that it was love at first sight. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship